The beast within
by Mysticalanimallover
Summary: (Previously called werewolf madness) Dipper gets turned into a werewolf and Mabel tries to help. But who did this to Dipper and why? little bit of one sided Pinecrest mostly Mabel x Dipper but NOT Pinecrest! BTW this is my first fanfic
1. You don't know?

Chapter One

**Dipper's** **POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a lot of bright lights. I heard a loud beep. I looked up to see a... heart monitor? I think that I am in a hospital. I hear someone say,"Dipper?" In a hopeful voice. I try to turn my head to see who it is but I can't see them. I hear footsteps, Then someone headlocks me into a death hug. "DIPPER!"I hear Mabel yell."Abel, et e o." I Say. "Oops. Sorry." She let me go, Then she asked,"What did you say? "

"Mabel, let me go."

"Oh." Then I ask,"Mabel, what... what happened?"

"You mean, you don't know? You don't remember anything about what happened at all?"

"No." She looks around the room, and says,"Dipper,"

"Yeah?"

"You..." A tear falls on the floor."You got attacked by a wild animal."

**A/N Sorry about it being so short, peeps! Wanted to get this up, Promise the next one'll be longer!**


	2. Memories

Last time...

"Mabel, what happened?"

"You..." a tear falls on the floor."You... survived a wild animal attack."

Present time...

**Dipper's POV **

Everything hit me like a brick.

flashback

**I'm walking around the woods. it's 1 in the morning. I hear a wolf howl. I see something in the distance. It's a blur. I lean forward to see what it is. My face goes pale, and I start running as hard as I can. I run into a nearby cave. I looked at my reflection in some pool of water, to see a cut on my left cheek. "That's not so bad." I say. Then I turn my head to see that that little cut is a big deep one, with blood dripping down my cheek, and off my chin. "Or not." Then I say, " Well, at least I have the book..." I had reached into my pocket, to feel nothing. "No." I whisper. I looked at my hand. Nothing. I took off my vest, and examined it. The lower half was just shreds. I lost it. I lost the book. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Instead, I looked at the cave opening to see, a wolf. In one swift motion, it pinned me to the ground, it's claws on my neck. It moved it's claws across my neck, cutting into the flesh. I was terrified. Am I going to die? I thought. Then, the pain doubled, and I passed out.**

_End flashback_


	3. Kidnapped!

Dipper's **POV**

I survived a **Werewolf** attack. Not just any old wild animal attack, a werewolf attack. Wait, if I survived a werewolf attack, then that means that I'm a... a... a werewolf! No, that's... that's impossible. Ok, calm down, and don't panic. Panic's the Dipper-killer. "Dipper, are you ok?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, Mabel."I lied. Somehow, I have gotten better at lying, but I still feel guilty inside. Then Grunkle Stan came in. "Hey there, knucklehead." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Great. Um, visiting hours are almost over. Mabel, you have five minutes. Then, we have to go." Then he left. Then Mabel and I talked for a few minutes, until she had to go. Then I went to sleep.

Un**known person's POV**

**I overheard the nurses talking about this certain patient. Some type of venom or poison got in his blood. Doing something to his body. Changing his DNA. I bet it's the kid I got a couple of nights ago. I slip into the employees only room and put a docter's coat and I run over to room 1456. I walk over to the hospital bed and touch the kid's hand, and I imagine that cave that I attacked him in, and I say,"Sorry kid." Then he transported there. Then I transport myself there as well.**


	4. First night

Mabel's POV

I have been tossing and turning in bed for the last half an hour. I can't shake off this feeling that something is wrong. Then I heard the phone ringing. I heard Grunkle Stan pick up the phone, and his end of the conversation.

"Hello Stan Pines speaking." pause.

"WHAT?! What do you mean?" long pause.

"When?! How long?" Pause.

"O-ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." pause.

"Good bye." He hung up.

"MABEL! Get in the car right now!"

I jump into the car. "Grunkle Stan, what happened?"

"The hospital just called."

"Dipper's fine, isn't he?"

"Um... they called because..."

"Because...?"

"Mabel, your brother is..."

Don't say that he's dead. He can't be.

"He's what, Grunkle Stan?"

"He's missing."

Dipper's POV

"Uh. W-where am I?" I looked around. Oh great. I'm back at the place where this all started. But how did I get here? the last thing that I remember is that I fell asleep at the hospital. "I brought you here." I looked to see a silver wolf with green eyes.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Woah, calm down kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"You'd hate me if I told you who I am, and I brought you here because you're a werewolf."

"Yeah I already figured that out."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sigh, "You might transform tonight."

"Wait you mean like, werewolf transformation?"

"Yeah and um, I can't help you through it."

"So, let me get this straight, I might transform into a werewolf tonight, and it's really painful?"

"Yes."

I can't believe this.

"O-ok, um, so uh any moment now?"

He didn't reply, he just stared at the moon, then he just backed away.

Then it happened.

I felt like something was crawling down my spine, and my spine started growing, and at the bottom was a huge Brown blob. Then I felt like I was having a migraine. My head felt like it was going to explode. I just stayed there. Then I looked at my hands to see that they were growing fur, and my fingers were morphing together. Then, with one hand, I reached up to touch the top of my head, to feel something poking out of my hair. I grabbed it, to feel pain, so I let it go, and traced it with my finger. It's a wolf ear. Great. I have wolf ears and paws. Then I sit down to feel something under me. I jump up and look behind me to see a wolf tail. You remember that huge Brown blob? yeah, that's it. It was a big long brown wolf tail. I looked around me to see little shreds of cloth. I walked over to that little pool of water to see my reflection. A brown wolf with electric yellow eyes stared back at me. I'm a Brown wolf with electric yellow eyes, and I have a tail that's about 2 and a half inches long.

I looked at my tail, sadly.

"We should get started."

"Yeah."

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Someone PM me a link for artwork on Dipper's wolf form and the other wolf. Please! the other wolf is a silver wolf with green eyes and a tail that's about 3 inches long. **


	5. Powerful emotions

**A/N ****the song is Even in death by Evanesence! **

Mabel's POV

No. No. He can't be missing. He can't be. We went to the hospital, and I looked at the bed in the hospital room as if he was there, but I know that he wasn't really there.

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone **

I don't believe that you're gone, Dipper.

**I see your shadow, so I know that they're all wrong**

I know that you're here, I just can't see you.

**Moonlight on the soft Brown earth, it leads me to where you lay**

I wish that you are here.

**They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home**

I wish that I could see you, and know that you're all right.

**I will stay forever here with you, my love**

It hurts when you're not here, I can't stand it sometimes.

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

You always said that you'd be here for me.

**Even in death, our love goes on**

I know that I shouldn't, but I love you, Dipper. I love you more then I should.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love**

I've never stopped loving you.

**But No bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love**

I hide my love when you're around, so you don't suspect anything.**  
**

**They don't know you can't leave me**

I love it when you always come to my rescue, and when you try to protect me at all costs.

**They don't hear you singing to me**

You always sang Mom's lullaby for me when I was scared.

**I will stay forever here with you, my love**

I know that you're out there, somewhere.

**The softy spoken words you gave me**

You said that you'd always protect me.

**Even in death, our love goes on**

I will try to find you,

**And I can't love you, anymore than I do**

Because I love you with all of my heart.

**I will stay forever here with you, my love**

I am going to find you.

**The softly spoken words you gave me**

I'll never stop searching,

**Even in death, our love goes on**

I don't care What anyone thinks.

**And I can't love you anymore than I do**

I love you with all of my heart and soul.


	6. Encounter

**Dipper's POV **

I am fed up with learning all of this stuff. First, I have to learn more about werewolves, then I have to learn how to hunt animals, so no one will suspect anything, Then learning telepathy, (Somehow werewolves have it.) I'm tired of all of this! I want to just go to sleep!

"And that's about... everything. So.. any questions?" He said. FINALLY! FREEDOM! (In a way.)

"Nope." Then I went to go on a walk.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?"

"Uh, going on a walk?"

"Fine, as long as you do-"

"Blow my cover. I KNOW." He just stared at me. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"Ok." Then I left. I walked through the woods for a little while, when I heard a voice say, "DIPPER! Where are you?" I looked up to stare right into a pair of Brown eyes. I recognized them immediately. Mabel.


	7. Secret identity

Dipper's POV

Mabel. She was looking right at me, and has no idea that it's me.

"Hey little here, I won't hurt you." I was just about to walk closer to her when someone yelled,"MABEL!" She whipped her head around to see my Dad running over to her, from the other direction.

"Young Lady, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um... making friends with a wolf cub?"

"Ok, just don't get lost in the woods, like you-know-who did."

"Yeah dad, I won't." Then he left.

"Sorry about that, my parents are really protective ever since my brother went missing. They think he's dead, but I don't believe what anyone says. I think he's still out there somewhere, trying to get back here." Wait, my own parents think that I'm dead? Well at least Mabel still thinks that I'm alive, and not giving up hope.

"Soooooo, what's your name?" She asked. I left to grab a stick, came back, and I wrote in the dirt.

"Per...cy?" Mabel said confused while I was writing. When I was done, I looked at her, proudly.

"Ok."

A couple hours later...

Mabel and I where looking up at the stars, when I heard a wolf howl. I got up, and Mabel said,"Do you have to go?" I looked at her, sadly. "It's ok Percy, we can see each other tonight, if you want."

I nodded. "Then I'll see you later." I walked back cheerful. But I hope I didn't blow my cover.

At the mystery shack...

Mabel's POV

I was happy for the first time ever since Dipper went missing. Even though I wonder... was the animal attack a werewolf attack?

**A/N So Dipper is pretending to be a wolf cub, and Mabel's starting to think seriously for the first time. What is going to happen? VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL! OR I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! NOT KIDDING!**


	8. Mabel figures it out

Mabel's POV

If that wild animal attack was a werewolf attack, then that means that... that... Dipper's a w-w-w-werewolf!

Dipper's POV

I have a horrible feeling that I blew my cover, and if my little "friend" finds out, he'll shred me to pieces. So I snuck out, and ran over to the middle of the woods, to think. I can't believe that I did that! I hear footsteps, and Mabel whispering to herself. "Come my little one, come with me, to a world of adventure, where we can sing, dance, skip, and imagine till the world has awoken." She paused, Then continued singing. "I will protect you, no matter what will happen, I will be here every step of the way." Then she started to cry, and she screamed,"DIPPER! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE COME OUT!" Then she looked at the ground. "Please." She whispered. Then she went back to the shack. I felt like someone had taken my heart, ripped it up and never gave it back.


	9. Dipper gets Discovered

Dipper's POV

I feel horrible. Completely horrible. Mabel's searching for me, and I choose to stay hidden. I have to either tell her or I'll protect her secretly. I have to decide. I'll tell her. But not yet. "YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" A voice suddenly shouts in my head. "No. I **haven't **lost my mind." I thought. Great. I'm dead. I'm SO dead. "Where are you?" he said. Why does he want to know? So he can come yell at me? "I'm right outside the cave."

"Great." Why did he say that? Wait... I turned around to see a flash of silver, then someone shoves me out in the open area.

The sun was just coming up. I switched to my human form, and I hear Mabel say,"DIPPER! DIP-" She stopped. I looked up to see her staring at me.


	10. Promises

Mabel's POV

I tried again. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "DIPPER! DIP- " Then I saw someone laying on the ground, so I went to see who it was. As soon as I saw who it was, my heart skipped a beat. Could it really be... he looked up at me, and we just stared at each other for what felt like forever, Then I squeaked,"Dipper? Is it really you?"

" Yeah, it's really me." I tackled Dipper while crying.

"I knew that you where still alive, but no one believed me. Grunkle Stan, mom and dad, everyone has thought that you were dead. But I looked all over for you. I **knew** that you where out here somewhere. I didn't listen to What people said. I **never** stopped searching for you." I started to cry again.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you." He said.

"Promise?"I asked.

"I Promise I will never leave you."

Dipper's POV

I Promised her, and I meant it. But... I looked to see that silver wolf.

"You weren't lying when you said that you trust her." He said in my head.

"Yeah, so give me some credit next time."

"I will."

**A/N The story is coming to an end. About 1 or 2 more chapters, than a epilogue. DON'T WORRY! I'm going to make a sequel!**


	11. A solution

Mabel's POV

Then it hit me. How is everyone going to react when Dipper comes home? Oh shoot.

Dipper's POV

I noticed that Mabel was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just thinking, how is everyone going to react when you come back?"

"I was wondering that too." We stared at each other for ten minutes, then she said, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Just show up at the door, with branches in your hair, and just say that you woke up in the middle of the woods."

"Ok."


	12. Disaster strikes

Dipper's POV

Part of Mabel's idea was that we split up, I stay in the woods, and she goes back to the shack. Then I come later. I looked like I rolled in the dirt all day, and I stuck some branches in my hair. I lost my socks and shoes as well. I might as well say that I got in another wild animal attack. I looked up at the sky to see the full moon. For some reason, it reminds me of Mabel.

**If you could only see the beast you've made of me, **

I should keep my distance,

**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**

I've kept it under control, but now It's crawling it's way out.

**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart**

It's so painful. But I will fight it.

**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**

I **won't **come after you Mabel. I would kill myself if I harm you.

**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**

I'm trying so hard to stay away from you, but I can't make myself listen to me.

**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl**

You are the light side of me.

**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**

I don't want to hurt you.

**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to**

You are unique in your own way Mabel.

**Howl, howl, Howl, howl,**

Stay that way, please.

**Now there's no holding back**

I'm sorry I'm coming.

**I'm making to attack**

I can't control it anymore.

**My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out**

I'm coming closer to you, we'll have some... fun. Just the two of us.

**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**

No one can help me get out of this crave, It's controling me to do what it wants.

**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollow'd ground**

I'm running through the woods, trying to find you.

**Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins**

This is going to be delightful.

**I want to find you tear out all your tenderness**

I want you to be like me.

**And howl, howl, howl, howl**

We'll howl at the moon all night.

**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**

I have to show you my world.

**Starts so soft and sweet, and turns them to hunters**

It's so magnificent.

**Hunters, hunters, hunters, hunters, hunters, hunters**

Just like you.

**The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress**

You're like a daisy. Soft and delicate, and sensitive.

**Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest**

I want to show you the other side of me.

**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**

No one can help me, It comes for me at night.

**I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow'd ground**

I'm coming for you.

**And howl**

You'll like this, I promise you.

**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**

I'll teach you everything that I know about this.

**Starts so soft and sweet, and turns them to hunters**

I'll be here for you.

**A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night**

I'll watch over you.

**May still become a wolf when the Autumn moon is bright**

I'll still become a wolf at night.

**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**

I'm sorry for this.

**I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free**

I really am.

**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**

Before the night ends, I will find you,

**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollow'd ground**

And both of us will be werewolves.

A/N Dipper's completely lost his mind, and Mabel has no idea what is going to happen to her. The song is Howl by Florance + the machine, and this is the longest chapter so far! 740 words!


	13. Pain

Mabel's POV

I heard a creak, and I turned around to see Percy just standing on the windowsill, with this distant look in his eyes like he wasn't himself. "Hey What are you doing here?" I asked. Then he just hopped in the room, and started walking towards me, while grinning at me. An **evil **grin. I started to get scared. Dipper! Where are you? "This won't hurt. I promise." He said. Wait. Since when could a **WOLF** talk?! Wait... talking wolf, walking over to me, I'm facing my doom... "**WEREWOLF!**" I screamed. "Finally figured it out." he said.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing much." Then he tackled me, his claws digging into my shoulders. The pain was unbearable. I screamed in agony.

"Scream all you want, but **_No One will hear your cries for help."_ ** Then I passed out due to blood loss.


	14. Another hospital trip

Dipper's POV

I woke up in a tree, in the middle of the woods. How did I get up here? Then I remember everything that happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm running over to the mystery shack, I can barely think straight. I have one thing on my mind, I slip in through the attic window. I stood on the windowsill, staring at Mabel. She asked what I was doing there, I hopped off the windowsill and walked over to her, while wickedly grinning at her. She looked scared, I could tell. I told her that it wouldn't hurt. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs at me, WEREWOLF! I told her that she finally figured it out, she asked me What do you want, and I told her nothing, then I attacked her by digging my claws into her shoulders. She cried out in pain, and I told her to scream all she wanted, but that no one would hear her. Then she passed out, and I left her there, and jumped in a tree, and fell asleep._

**_End flashback_  
**

I attacked Mabel?! No I couldn't have. I couldn't believe this. I attacked my own sister! I mean, Who does that?! I ran to the hospital as fast as I could.

* * *

Gravity falls public medical care center

Stan Pines was sitting in the waiting room. After calling 911 at Three in the morning because of Mabel's condition, he was holding his breath. _Please be alright. _he thought. The old man was concerned about his great-niece. First his great-nephew goes missing right after surviving a wild animal attack, and now his great-niece is unconscious, and probably dying. "Sir?" Stan looked up to see a nurse. "Follow me, please." He does, and the nurse takes him to a room. There he saw someone that he did not expect to see. His great-nephew, who was presumed dead or missing, was sitting in a hospital room, glancing at his twin sister pleadingly. "Dipper?" At the sound of his name, the young boy turned around at an 180 degree angle to see his great-uncle. "Hey Grunkle Stan." You could tell that Dipper sounded like he was going to break out sobbing at any second, almost. He had a pained look on his face, by being crushed by guilt. His eyes, usually tinted with curiosity, now darkened with depress.

"Hey, it's ok. She's gonna be fine I promise. She'll pull through this."

"Yeah, it's just..." Dipper bit his lip to hold back tears. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there keep her safe. I mean, we always had each others back. But this time, this one time... I failed her."

OMG SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!

I'm trying to work on like NINE different fanfics at THE SAME TIME!

P.s. sorry it's short! I kept trying to picture the ending, then I got stupid writers block! I tried to picture a Stan and Dipper bonding moment!

P.P.S. you guys are SO going to hate me for the next 3-5 chapters!

p.p.p.s. I try to make these long and I'm writing at 12:26 in the morning, so I'm brain-dead at the moment!


	15. The worst news

**Mabel's POV (Dreaming) **

_I can't feel anything. I can't move at all. I feel so weak. Am I... dying? No, that's not possible! I can't be dying! Man, I wish someone would come and wake me up from this nightmare. I can't take this._

**Dipper's POV**

I can't stand this! Here I am, watching Mabel, who is unconscious all because... of **M****E! **_If she has to go, then take me instead, and let her live! _I pleaded, _Please, take me instead, if she has to leave. Please take me instead. She's innocent, I tell you, SHE'S INNOCENT! _I screamed mentally. I started to silently cry. I let the tears fall silently. I buried my head in my hands. I heard the door open and close. Then I heard a group of voices whispering. I managed to hear some of the conversation. "-Look, I just want to know how bad her condition is, and if ... she's gonna make it."

"Well Mr. Pines, your great niece is in um a..." Don't say it. Don't you dare say it! "Coma." NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE'S **NO WAY THAT SHE IS IN A COMA!**


End file.
